


Lucky Chance

by rapono



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendship, Horror, One-Shot, Survival, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Michael Schmidt was been the longest-lasting nightguard so far. But what happens when his luck finally seems to run out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one-shot that inspired me to write my most ambitious fanfic, [Lost on a Requiem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5360198/chapters/12379394), although I have yet to write the adapted version of this scene in that fic.
> 
> Originally written on 12-30-2014.

Night 3 was definitely going worse.

Mike had been doing fine just watching two of the three animatronics, but with the fourth one in play, he had to waste some more power and risk getting caught to watch the damn fox. Mike quickly checked the door lights before checking on the fox again.

He was gone.

Mike swiftly checked the cameras, since the fox's pattern was foreign to him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the tattered pirate bolt down the hallway. Mike frantically reached for the button, and just managed to press it before Foxy could get at him. As the metal monster banged at the door, Mike checked the power level. The blood in his face drained away as he realized that he would have to diligently monitor the fox, or else revoked of his power supply.

Mike checked on the fox again, glad to see he was once again hidden away in his little cove.

As the night continued onward, Mike continued to struggle. Bonnie and Chica kept appearing more often than not, making it very hard for him to keep an eye on Foxy. The pirate had already made his second run by the time it turned 4AM.

As the forth hour ticked away, Mike had forgotten about Foxy, and was much more focused on the annoying antics of Bonnie and Chica. As Mike waited for Chica to turn up again, he heard rushed footsteps coming from his left, much too fast to be Bonnie.

Oh no. Not Foxy.

Mike launched himself at the button, relief washing over him as he heard the satisfying thud of the door. Sighing in relief, he checked how much power he had left.

2%.

No. Nononononononono...

It had just turned 5AM. He wouldn't make it.

Mike quickly checked the cameras. Chica was in the dining hall. Good. He knew Freddy would take the path on the left, so maybe when the power went out, he could make a bolt for the kitchen. He'd most likely find a good place to hide there.

Mike quickly turned off the cameras and waited. I'd be best if he could get the most time out of not using the last fragments of his power to increase his chances of surviving this. He braced himself as the power went down to 0.

As soon as the lights went, Mike ran as fast as he could, out of the office and towards the kitchen. Mike prayed that he wouldn't meet Chica on the way.

Mike slid into the kitchen, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. He scanned the room, which he had never actually seen before, spotted and good spot underneath a table, and diving under it.

As he curled up into a ball of fear, he could hear the distant sound of that deceivingly cheerful music box tune.

Mike was surprised when the song played to the end, without abruptly being cut off by Freddy. It was actually a very nice tune, almost calming, if it didn't mean that death was approaching. Night 2 had been a close call for him. He shivered under the desk, waiting for Freddy to scream at nothing.

It never came.

Maybe Freddy wasn't that dumb. He probably knew Mike wasn't there, specially since his eyes glowed when he played his song. The only question was if Freddy knew where was currently was.

A deep laugh echoed through the building. Freddy knew this "game" wasn't over yet. It was time to play hide-and-seek.

Mike quivered in fear, as he heard the familiar deep steps begin to approach the kitchen. He covered his mouth with his hands as they got closer. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything in the dark kitchen, which meant that if something was just a few feet away from the nightguard, he wouldn't see it.

Then silence.

Mike waited patiently. 6AM should be anytime soon. Were the animatronics gone? Mike took his hands away from his face and let out the breath he was holding.

Two glowing eyes appeared directly in front of him, answering his question.

"Found You!" Freddy exclaimed cheerfully in his deep baritone voice.

Mike shrieked.

As Freddy reached to grab the terrified nightguard, Mike suddenly clutched onto Freddy's arm, surprising the bear. As Freddy tried to get Mike off of him, he started to move towards the stage, as Mike stubbornly tried to hold on to the large animatronic bear.

\-----

  
"Hey, looks like Freddy finally got 'im, eh Bonnie?" Chica playfully nudged the purple rabbit as they waited onstage.

"I guess, although doesn't his head shape look a tad strange?"

The two robots waited in confusion as Freddy approached them.

When Freddy finally made it back onstage, he was grumbling angry with the young nightguard clutching onto his head. The man's hand was bleeding, with a bit of blood splattered onto Freddy's teeth. Freddy looked at the other two animatronics with an irritated expression.

"He's a stubborn one." Freddy growled, causing Mike to whimper and tighten his grip a little.

"Aaaand he's bleeding all over your face. What happened?" Chica questioned.

"Found this guy under one of the kitchen tables. Seems like he scrambled over there once the power ran out. Tried to grab him but he started clutching onto me. He put his hand near my mouth so I bit him. I can't get him off."

"Well let me at least bandage his hand, so he doesn't stain your face." Freddy nodded at the chicken, causing Mike to slip a bit (without them noticing), as Chica made her way towards the first aid. As she left, Bonnie tried to help Freddy with his current situation.

"Please don't kill me," Mike whimpered as Bonnie tried to yank him off of Freddy's head. Thankfully for Mike, he had an iron grip on the animatronic bear, and while it would be easier for him to grab/cover Freddy's eyes, he had decided to try and not anger or hurt the bear, in case he changed his mind.

As Bonnie tried and got Mike a little loose but not off, Chica came back with the bandages. She tried to get Mike to let go of Freddy with his bleeding hand, but it took awhile before Mike cautiously loosened his grip, letting the friendly chicken bandage it and stop the bleeding.

"Th-thank you Chica," Mike said as she let go of his arm, allowing him to regain his grip on their leader's head. She was surprised by the nightguard's response, as former guards had spoken to her with fear, hate, sorrow, or lust, not gratitude and a spark of happiness. Mike smiled at her nervously.

"You're welcome, nightguard."

"And would you please let go of my head, Micheal Schmidt."

Mike was surprised when Freddy used his full name. He must of read it on his name tag earlier.

"Aww, your name's Mike? That's cute!" Chica squawked as she began to adore the poor guard.

"Well then, Mike, why don't don't you let go of Freddy's head?" Bonnie questioned him as he grabbed ahold of Mike and tried to pull him off of the bear.

"I don't want to be stuffed in a suit!" Mike pleaded as Bonnie yanked harder on him, causing his grip to loosen more. "Please, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, I don't wanna die!" Tears streamed down Mike's face as Bonnie continued to pull him. He felt himself slipping off, but refused to grab Freddy's eyes as a better grip, since he still was hoping he could somehow please or befriend the bear.

"Please don't do this..." Mike cried, just as Bonnie whacked him on the head, knocking Mike unconscious.

"There you go Freddy," Bonnie said as he removed Mike and handed him to his leader, "one unconscious nightguard, ready for stuffing." Freddy looked down at the young man now in his hands, who was limp like a rag-doll.

"Well, it's a shame this one has to go," Chica sighed as she prepared herself for the morning, "he seemed like a nice guy for once."

As Freddy looked down at the limp Mike, something clicked in his head. The one unbreakable rule he was given had just made a single exception to its list. Freddy stared at Mike face.

For a 25-year-old man with a bit of a beard, Mike was absolutely adorable, especially when he was terrified. Sure, it was frustrating when Mike clutched onto him, but he had not tried to hit or hurt Freddy, and refused to blind him even though it gave him a better grip. Even though he knew him and the crew would probably kill him, he still seem to hang onto the hope that they would change their minds. Mike was unique and tender-hearted, even in the face of death. And he had lasted the longest out of all the nightguards.

Freddy couldn't kill him anymore. He was too cute and special.

"Actually," Freddy spoke up, surprising both Bonnie and Chica, "this guard's a keeper."

Chica got very excited while Bonnie was simply amazed. This got Foxy's attention.

"Yarr, Captain Freddy, didja just say this landlubber is to be kept?"

"Yes Foxy, I did. Isn't he just adorable?" Freddy showed Mike to the pirate fox, who looked at him with a pleased face.

"Yes, the lad is certainly a cutie. I look forward to still scaring him though." Foxy said cheerfully as he quickly made his way back to his cove. 6AM has approaching.

The Fazbear crew got into their positions.

\-----

  
The first thing Mr. Fazbear checked as he entered his building was the backroom, which did not have a bloody suit in it, to his relief. He checked the office, but Mike wasn't there either. As he hurriedly ran about the building looking for his missing nightguard, his heart skipped a beat when he finally noticed him unconscious and in the arms of Freddy Fazbear himself. He ran over to him and shook the young man awake.

"Mike, Mike, MIKE!" he yelled. Mike groaned.

"Ugh, where am I... wait I'm not dead!?" Mike screamed as he suddenly realized where he was, and yanked himself free of the animatronic bear's grip.

"I'm glad you're still alive. What happened?" his boss looked at Mike, dumbfounded as him.

"I don't know, they almost had me, then I think one of them knocked me out..." Mike rubbed his sore head with his bandaged hand, causing him to remember the wound.

"Oh, and Freddy bit me. You might want to clean the blood off of him before you open up." Mike sighed as the began to make his way offstage and out of the building.

"Wait!" Mr. Fazbear yelled, just before Mike left, "will I be seeing you tomorrow?

Mike paused on pondered on that. Based on whatever had happened to him last night, he felt like maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming back again. If he was spared this time, maybe he would be again.

"Sure!" Mike responded, as he left Mr. Fazbear with the animatronics and the custodian that he was telling to clean Freddy.

Mike hoped things would go well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is currently a one-shot, I'd like to make it a two-shot. Let me know if you want this, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
